Painting The Fourth Wall
by Lucaura
Summary: Kirby tries taking a stroll but finds himself in a world of paintings!
1. Chapter 1

Painting The Fourth Wall

Me: Hi, this is Adementium, with my first fanfic! (So please don't: flame, bite, troll, ect.)

Kirby: About time... you finally got off your lazy bum and wrote-

Me: Discaimer, please.

Kirby: grumble...

Disclaimer: Adementium does not own Kirby Canvase Curse.

chapter 1

/Kirby POV/

I couldn't sleep well, constantly plagued by relentless and horrific nightmares, so terrible that upon the 5th wake up, I was scared to go back asleep.I got up, and it was nice outside, so I decided to take a walk. Apperently Fate had other plans for me, because about three minutes into my walk, I became aware of the dry paint feeling under my feet. suddenly a weird uhhh... (paint?) sorcerer appeared and spotted me, then instantly making a bee-line for a portal in the sky.

**prologue END**

Adamantium:There! all good.

Kirby:Just try to find a quiet moment around here, and BAM, an adventure pops up!

Adamantium:Yup!

Kirby: YOUR NOT HELPING EITHER!

Adamantium:You can't catch me!

Kirby:GET BACK HERE!

Adamantium: Bye everyone...OUCH!


	2. Insanity

Painting The Fourth Wall

Chapter 1: Big Bummer, Greater Insanity

I was chasing that witch into a portal/painting thing and into her home turf, another painting world. I tried inhaling her, but not only did she ignore it, she turned me into a BALL! A BALL of all completely USELESS things! How could my life get any WORSE!

"Hello."

Oh, wait, now I'm insane. Great...

"Who is it?" I think back.

"First of all, you're not insane. Second, I'm that witch, Drawcia's, brush. Third, look to your right.",the voice said. I look to my right, and see a rainbow brush sitting there, and I try to rub my eyes, then I remember, I'm ball.

"Dang-it!", I yell aloud. I bounced around in rage.

~15 minutes of raging/rolling later~

"Here we are in "Reddy Land", time to learn the basics of my power," the brush says. "First, get out your stylus, and tap the block on the touch screen." it goes on. I try to make sense of every thing it is saying when a transparent screen pops up in mid-air. Said screen shows a human face on one half, and a picture of me and my surroundings in 2-D on the other half.

"Who are you? And how did you break that block?" I say to him. "Wah! how did you talk to me?"...

*To be continued*

Me: Whew! That was long!

Kirby: No it wasn't.

Me: Hey! Yes it was!

Brush: BOTH OF YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE SO PLEASE STOP!

Me: Wow... I didn't think brushes could GET headaches...

Kirby: me too...


	3. shattering

Painting The Fourth Wall

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby Canvas Curse (author)  
>"speech"<p>

Chapter 2: Shattering The Fourth Wall

"Ack! How are you talking? What happened to the fourth wall? When did I go insane, and where did my sanity go?" the person on the screen asked.  
>"Woah, one question at a time please!" I said. Then came a lengthy explanation process.<br>(a/n:I don't want to bore you explanations so I will skip this, plus I'm lazy)  
>"So, unimaginative author, why did you skip a very important explanatory scene?" Kirby asked "Yeah some people need to know why Kirby can come to my world, and I can go to his!" the newly dubbed Luster said. (That's a secret!) Suddenly Luster's mom said,<br>"Who are you talking to Luster?"  
>"Nobody ,mom. I'm yelling at my game!" Luster said back. (Close one!)<br>"Wait a minute, WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NEWLY DUBBED'?", Luster yelled. (Quiet down will you? Anyway, to answer your question, I'm the author and I control What goes on in this fanfic, duh!)  
>"ACK! Does that mean I'm a puppet?" (yup, and didn't I tell you to quiet down?)<p>

(ten minutes later)

"DIE WADDLE DEE, DIE! HAHAHAHA, ha ...ha ...huh?"

(one Bang-Bang to the face and author rant later...)

"You still didn't have to shoot me with your Bang-Bang Launcher.", a soot covered Luster complained.  
>"I didn't even know he HAD a Bang-Bang Launcher... Can I have one?", Kirby asked.<br>(You can't use it, remember?)  
>Then Luster's Mom comes in saying somthing along the lines of: "What was all that rack- HOLY CRAP! WERE YOU PLAYING IN THE CHIMMNY AGAIN?"<br>"Uh-oh... Was I breaking the fourth wall too much?"

*END CHAPTER* 


End file.
